The mission of the proposed Cariology Center is to explore the etiology pathogenesis, and means of prevention of dental caries. In addition, it is proposed to transfer information through publications, presentations at scientific meetings local seminars. and. where appropriate, in the news media. Staff of the Center will be drawn from the Departments of Dental Research. Clinical Dentistry, and Microbiology and Immunology in the University of Rochester and from the Department of Community Dentistry and Oral Biology in Eastman Dental Center. Dr. W. H. Bowen will be Director and Dr. R. Marquis will be Deputy Director. Seven interlinked proposals, all of which will benefit greatly by being part of the Center. are offered as follows: Implantable Ammonia Producing Streptococci (Dr. Marquis) Salivary Mediated Base Production in Humans (Dr. Tabak): Caries Experience in Renal Dialysis Patients (Dr. Meyerowitz): Effects of Age and Drug Induced Hyposalivation on Caries (Dr. Bowen); Effects of Age and Hyposalivatory Drugs an F Transport (DR. Melvin); Mucous Cell Regulation and Changes with Hyposalivation (Dr. Culp) Regulation of ATPase in Oral Streptacocci (Dr. Quivey). The proposed Center will be administered from the Department of Dental Research in the Medical Center University of Rochester. The Institution has a proven successful record operating Centers, training, and research programs. An advisory committee with four external consultants (Dr. Irwin Mandel. Dr. Jason Tanzer, Dr. Mark Herzberg. and Dr Ron Yasbin) has been appointed to advise in monitoring research progress an evaluating new proposals. A special consultant, Dr. Robert Cooper, Director of the University Cancer Center, has been appointed to the proposed director. All continuing caries-related research in the Institution will be incorporated into the Center.